


Jello Wrestling

by vampireisthenewblack



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Drabble Sequence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, jello wrestling, twislash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble series from prompt: Jello Wrestling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jello Wrestling

How the fuck did I get myself into this mess? It's the last time I bet on Alice. I trusted my sister when she said not to worry about money, she'd choose an appropriate punishment if I lost.

I'd certainly never volunteer for this shit.

I watched in horror as they poured another bucket into the ring. Can you drown in jello?

Then I saw my opponent. Suddenly I couldn't wait to writhe amongst the slippery stuff if I got to grab the blonde perfection before me.

He was looking at me like he was thinking the same thing.

~v~

I was flat on my back in seconds. He wasn't big, but he was all long, lean muscle, and he caught me by surprise.

The jello broke my fall in a squishy wave, and he straddled me. He wore a cocky smile. "Jasper," he said by way of introduction. He squirmed on me, I got hard, and managed to shove him off, scrambling away on hands and knees. Big mistake. Again he was on me. "Looked like an invitation," he hissed in my ear as he ground his cock into my hip and flipped me over, his hands circling my wrists.

~v~

The only facilities the bar had for cleaning up and getting dressed was the mens room. I could feel his eyes on me as I used paper towels to wipe the green slime out of my hair and off my near naked body.

"You look pissed," he said conversationally.

"What did you expect?"

"I'm sorry. I'd offer you a rematch..."

"Definitely not."

"Then let me buy you a drink. Please. Or...I live close, we could go back to my place for a shower?"

I met his eyes in the mirror, smiled, and bent to strip off my soggy boxer briefs.

~v~

We didn't make it to the shower. Still sticky and smelling of lime jello, our naked bodies clung together as we rolled and groped and ground together on his bed.

I found myself pinned to the mattress by his strong arms as he kissed me breathless. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice," he said.

I would thank Alice the next time I saw her. Jasper was magnificent.

"I just wanted you to like me." He'd let me win. No one had beaten Jasper in months. He bent his head and licked my neck. "You're so sweet."

"That's the jello."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading, please hit the [Kudos ♥] button.
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vampthenewblack/) | [dreamwidth](http://vampthenewblack.dreamwidth.org)  
> [Transformative Works Policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/profile#remix)


End file.
